Loving my Magelet
by Dani Meows
Summary: Daine was dead, and then she wasn't but what did the Graveyard Hag mean about true love's first kiss? A story set after the Emperor Mage, told from Daine and Numair's Point of view. Mostly fluff. And will the emperor let them live happily ever after?
1. Broodings that end in sorrow

Author's Note: This takes place after the Emperor Mage but before The Realms of the Gods, while Ozorne will be in it, I don't plan on delving into the Realms of the Gods storyline to much. It's been updated once more.

**Loving my Magelet by:Geek Love 13 **

Prologue:

**Numair's Point of View**

For as long as my soul inhabits this world, never will I forget the last few days of our peace conference in Carthack. The fear that welled up inside of me, upon realizing Ozorne had gone after Daine. The irrational and illogical fear that numbed me to any logical thought,nothing mattered but finding her before he hurt or killed her. I knew that she was only valuable to him, if I took the bait, so I did. The aftermath of that plan put Daine in a lot of pain, Kaddar told me that when Daine had found out about my death, it was like it broke something in her. I saw that for myself when I found her, in the gutted ruins of the palace, when she broke at seeing me alive and cried in my arms. And then when she'd collapsed, exaustion taking its toll and I'd tucked her in and watched her sleep, hearing what made up her nightmares. Her screams to me and for me, begging me not be dead we're haunting. Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith! How I made her suffer.

My poor magelet, she'd been forced to endure and suffer through so much while we were here, and I know deep down that half of it is my fault. The day that I confronted Ozorne in the aviary, and then hit him, I as good as drew a bullseye on her and said, "To destroy, the mage shoot here." Also it pains me to realize that I wasn't there for her as much on this trip as I should have been, but I was in a place that pained me terribly to be back in. Plus I had to deal with Varice, a person whose presence grated on me a lot of the time. She seemed to assume that just because I was back we could be together again, but Arram Draper died years ago, in his place, born from the ashes of pride was Numair Salmalin. I wouldn't go back to her for anything. Plus she showed that she didn't know me as well as Daine the first night we were here when she fixed me a plate full of rich foods, not knowing that I prefer light foods on my first days in a new place, but Daine called on some of her friends and soon the food was gone. It's amazing how well my magelet knows me.

Most people assume that I'm so protective of her because she's my student. The truth I've come to realize is far from that. If it's true that for every person there is one person who can make them whole and complete, Daine is that person for me. She's my friend, she understands me, and she drives me to be a better person. I was drawn to her from the beginning, even when I was half-dying in hawk form, and as we've been friends and teacher and student, a bond between us grew and it still continues to grow.

She is my magelet, but I will never let her know, where my mind has been.

When she's in pain, I bleed. When she's happy, I'm happy. However letting her know how I feel would be hurting her in the end. She's only fifteen years old and I have the blackest reputation at court. No good that I know of can come out of her knowing my feelings for her.

Such a pity.

I love them and leave them, at least I used to, I haven't had a conquest in a year or two, but I'm not known for being in love, nor am I known for ever maintaining a long term relationship. They filled the emptiness inside for a little while but it always came back. Until my wildmage got to me. Like magic she filled all of my empty spaces and took my heart.

Sighing I quiet my mind and stare at the sea.

**Daine's Point of View**:

Thank the gods that we are out of Carthack! I hated who I became, who my friends became in that horrible place. Then when Numair "died" well my soul fragmented and broke, I was and still am unable to imagine life without him.

I walk over near Numair, who is gazing at the water and is obviously miles from her.

"I'll be fair glad to get home." I say, gazing at the sea as well.

Numair looks at me and there is something in his eyes for a second. Some heat I don't understand, that passes from his eyes. I'm left feeling confused which is weird because I can usually read him.

"Me too magelet. How is your health?"

Trust him to be concerned about my health again. "I'm fine, a little tired still but I'm fine."

I fudge the truth slightly, I'm worn out still and I hope that I'll be able to have a couple of days rest before we have to do our duty.

Soon we are back home, and we're called before their majesties for a briefing. King Jon has me explain everything that happened and I tell him, stuttering with worry at certain points, but Numair put his hand on my shoulder and I relaxed against it and told my story. Hopefully they wouldn't kick me out of my home.

Jon and Thayet both said that they understood that I was used as a gods' vessel and just before we left to enjoy a few days well deserved rest, reports came in about killer unicorns, in the royal forest.

Alanna, Numair, and I were sent out, as the riders were busy training new trainees, and we've dealt with such issues in the past easily.

Dark unicorns are beautiful creatures, they are the black all over and look like beautiful midnight black horses.

_I don't suppose you'd be willing to leave this forest peacefully?_

I expect the answer to be no, and I'm already preparing my bow.

_Yes, as long as you die._

Before any of us can react, I feel a sharp pain in my chest and collapse.

Well that plan didn't work so well did it?

**Numair's Point of View:**

A scream echoes throughout the forest and I barely register it's me, as I crouch down at her feet, after my gift flared out and charred the unicorns.

The horn pieced her chest. Alanna is already trying to save her, violet light pouring over Daine's body.

I'm trembling but I keep repeating, she's not dead, she's not dying, she'll be all right.

"I can't save her!" Alanna cried, tears pouring down her face. "The horn punctured her heart."

With the two of us holding her hands and weeping, Daine was taken by the black god.

I was screaming, sobbing and raging at the world. Why did they take my magelet away? She was so young. She'd endured so much. I didn't want to live without her.

I loved her! I didn't realize I'd shouted the last part until I saw Alanna's shocked look and heard it echo through the forest.

I collapsed in a pile of bitter tears and didn't register the sound of horse hooves, until her mare, Cloud let out a keening wail. The wolves's howls barely registered for me either.

Magelet, I'd give up my life and be with the Darkgod forever if you'll come back. My soul for hers, an easy exchange to make.

Death was so final. Never again would my magelet be here with me. If she were here now, I'd gather up my courage and court her.

But I wasn't fast enough to protect her and she's dead now.


	2. Gifts from the Goddess

**Chapter One: Gifts from the goddess**

**Numair's Point of View:**

Death, the stillness of the body, the lack of air in the lungs, the absence of breath, of sound, of any sign of life. Daine was dead. There was no pulse, nothing. I was trying to focus on what was happening around me but I had no clue how I'd come to be at the palace or how I'd come to be standing near her body, next to Alanna, Jon, Thayet and Onua.

I had already cried all my tears out, but inside my soul was weeping an endless torrent. I who'd vowed always to protect her had failed, and now my magelet was dead. I began praying, over and over again in my head. "Goddess, please bring her back."

I had no clue if it would work, but praying is always worth a try because sometimes the gods act like they hear you.

**Daine's Point of View:**

When I died, I expected to show up, at the black god's lair, instead I showed up at a cottage near the forest, where my ma was.

"Ma?" I was confused. I knew I was dead, I knew she was dead but why weren't we where we should be.

She hugged me close and I clung to her, feeling like the child I haven't been since arrows pierced her chest.

A man who was tall but not as tall as Numair, with antlers on his head appeared.

"Daine I am your father."

My father a god? Didn't that make me a demigodess?

**The goddess of Love's POV:**

For centuries my job has been the same, get people to fall in love and try to ensure that they live relatively happy lives.

Some people however want to ignore their feelings of love for logic. Numair Salmalin was one and I just want to knock him silly sometimes.

Daine is the girl for him, if he'd realize it things would go so much smoother for them.

I hear the scream of his soul, and blink Daine dead? Now that just won't do at all.

I go to my sister's house, the hag. "Hey sis! Will you bring that mortal girl you used as a vessel back to life with a few strings attached.

I'd tried doing things the easy way, but if he was going to make things difficult. I was going to have to meddle. Yep he was screwed.

**Numair's POV:**

As we stood by Daine's body, we were startled by the appearance of the Graveyard Hag. Silver light flowed from the goddess's body and then Daine's eyes opened. She stared at the goddess warily.

"Veraildaine Sarrasri. You're now back in your own body, however the goddess of love has tacked on a fee of sorts dearie, you must receive true loves kiss within forty days or you'll be dead forever."

True love's kiss? I'll worry about it later, for now I embrace my magelet and hold onto her, overjoyed beyond words to see her breathing again. Once everyone had shown their relief at her miraculous return from the dead. We began to puzzle this love curse that had been tacked on.

Either forty days as things have been and an eternity with out her trying not to miss her with every breath I take. Life just wasn't fair to me was it? While fighting the urge to kiss her just to see if it was me, I began to churn through ways to find her soul mate.

Daine blushed when asked if she had a crush on anybody, but then she whispered sadly that she doubted he felt the same. If I find this man who doesn't value my magelet, I'll rip his soul out.

I pointed out the midsummer ritual, and then I suggested an idea that made me shudder.

"We could do a kissing booth."

Midsummer was thirty nine days away so Jon suggested that we do both. Just great, I get to watch Daine kiss others while fighting off homicidal urges to annihilate the enemies. Then he turned to me, and said the magic words.

"You're single, why don't you kiss her?"

I stared into the blue-gray eyes that I loved, for minutes or was it hours losing myself in there depths. She didn't turn away she met my gaze and her breathing intensified. It was like we were both spellbound trapped in a wonderful magic spell.

I inched closer to her, we were mere inches apart, I could feel her breath warm upon my skin and then I leaned into kiss her when a messenger ran in, "Your majesty, the City of the Gods is being attacked!"

The moment was interrupted. My chance to kiss her lost. Oh whoever is attacking the city of the gods was dead.

We were shipped out that day, and I knew that not only had I lost my chance to kiss Daine before she's taken from me, but that if she failed I'd never see her again. She was on my mind, pulsing through my brain. As I rode Spots as best I could.

I've never been particularly good at riding, and I've long suspected that Daine asks the horse to behave, and reassures the horse on a regular basis.

Once we were on the road, Alanna rode up beside me, "So how long have you been in love with her?"

I told Alanna my tale, about how I loved Daine with all of my heart and callous, arrogant soul, and I found myself spilling my frustrations with the fact that either

way, I'd lose her.

What Alanna said next, nearly made me fall of my horse. "Not if she is your true love."

Could it be possible? A few days hard ride later, we ended up at the City of the Gods, only to be drugged and given massive doses of dreamrose. It had been a trap.

But who had laid it and why had the laid it?

The goddess of love? Why would she be behind this? She merely smiled at me and left me to my sleep.


	3. Kissing Booth Hell

AN: Thanks to all who took the time to review my story! Numair's Wildmage, thanks for the offer to beta read but I cannot find an author by your pen name, so please tell me where your profile can be found.

The first two chapters were edited from their original version please re-read them if you haven't already.

Kissing Booth Hell:

Daine's POV:

Should I live through this torture, Numair is going to pay. I'll have birds pooping on him for days at a time. I can't believe he thought up this torture device for me. A kissing booth?

It was set up on a fair day and men got to pay a few nobles to kiss me. It was fair humiliating. If it wasn't for the whole if I don't find my truelove I die in 30 days, I'd flee from the embarrassment.

The first person in line was Evrin Larse, who blushed shyly as he kissed me. It was a nice kiss but I didn't feel anything special. After that came a bunch of people I barely knew, including a guy who was so drunk, I would swear I could get drunk off of the fumes.

Gods my lips are numb and there are still a lot of people waiting in line. I just want go somewhere and cry. I'd always dreamed of Numair being my first kiss and I almost got my wish until the messenger interrupted.

Another kiss, another one, good gods has this one ever heard of dental hygiene?

I'm so bored, I'm conversing with a rat who's laughing it's head off at me.

Why do the gods hate me?

Finally it's over! I kissed more men than I've ever wanted to kiss in my life, and none of them the one I want to exchange kisses with.

Exhausted and stressed, I let my tears flow, as I head to the stables. It's there that Perin finds me.

Numair's POV:

Why do the gods hate me? What have I done to warrant this punishment. Not that it matters but I just watched Daine kiss 200 guys, not that I was counting. Thankfully not one of them was my magelet"s truelove.

I wish I knew why I was drugged, is she worried that I would prevent Daine from finding the one for her? I wouldn't interfere. Even though my heart will shatter, I will allow her to find love without interfering on iota.

I just wish it was me.

New dream, Daine's crying. Magelet what's wrong? Magelet!

Dream switched again.

Some clerk named Perin, is trying to rape her, he has her cornered in the stables and said that since she signed up for the kissing booth she must be a slut. I wish I was there to protect her, but I'm not.

She knees him in his vulnerable spot and I wince. She's not defenseless.

I awake to stare into the eyes of the goddess who holds me captive.

"It's five days until Daine needs to be kissed and have you figured out why you're here mage?" the goddess asked softly.

"To not get in the way of Daine's happiness." I reply, putting steel in my voice and none of the pain I feel.

"Incorrect. Lets play a little game shall we?"

What choice do I have? I nod.

"Answer these questions to my liking and the ending will be a happy one for Daine, answer them wrong and she dies."

Love Goddess's POV:

I'd hoped that watching her had enabled him to realize that she was his but of course not. He thinks I've locked him up here, to keep him from ruining Daine's happiness when the truth is that I've locked him up to ensure that Daine gets some happiness.

So I propose a game, and set the rules and I delight at watching his face go pale in terror.

Games are always fun with mortals.


	4. The Games we play

Chapter 3: The games we play

Numair's POV:

"Answer these questions honestly now, I'll know if you lie after all." the goddess taunts me.

"Question One: How do you feel about your magelet?"

Thats simple to answer, "I love her."

"Question two: If you love her then why haven't you told her?"

"Because I'm to old for her, because I have a terrible reputation and because I'm afraid."

"Question 3: Why are you afraid?"

"I'm afraid to tell her, because I don't want to lose her."

"Question 4: Would you say that the goddess of love knows what she's doing?"

"Most certainly which is why I'm locked up here, to keep me from interfering when Daine finds the one who is worthy of her."

Suddenly the goddess smacks me across the face, it stings a miniscule amount but I'm more curious than anything and I gaze into her eyes.

"You fool! You over thinking over stuffed twit! I am the goddess of love and I have kidnapped you to knock some sense into you! Daine is your soul mate! I arranged it. And _you_ keep messing it up. Now you will go to Tortall and you will romance Daine, kiss her breaking the spell, and marry her. You will not keep on pratering on like a pompous windbag about age and your reputation, and you will romance the girl properly. You have four days!" The goddess shouts all this at me, backing me up into a corner as I cower, she's very frightening.

Suddenly, I'm back in the City of the Gods with Alanna peering over me, violet eyes concerned. Both of us were kidnapped and drugged and both of us were released, although Alanna has no idea what our kidnapper had in mind.

We get on horses and make our way to Tortall, my mind already focusing on how to romance Daine. We make it there in three, meaning that I have only one day to win the heart of my magelet.

Daine's POV:

Today is Midsummer, which is why I'm out here at night gazing into the still waters of the pond. I need to find my true love, kiss him and break the spell or tomorrow will be my last day on Earth.

I know who I want to see, his face imprinted in my mind, but I'm sure that he could never return my feelings.

Numair Salmalin, my teacher, my friend and the man I wish would be my lover.

I stare once more at the water stilling the mind, and I pray to the goddess to show me the face of my true love.

The face if familiar to me, those dark eyes, that delicate mouth, but is it just wishful thinking or is he really my true love.

It's probably wishful thinking, to Numair I'm a friend nothing more.

A voice startles me out of my brooding, "I guess I have to play a game with you as well."

"A game?" I ask, I know that this woman is a goddess, I'm just unsure of which one.

"A question game, but if you lie to me, I will kill the black mage you love."

This doesn't sound to hard so I nod.

Question one: "How do you feel about your teacher?"

"He's my friend." A true enough statement although it leaves out the fact that I want him to kiss me senseless and take me to bed instead of big breasted blonds.

"Question two: Do you love him?"

"Yes I do." But he'd never feel the same way about me. I'm not his type at all.

"Question 3: Why are you so certain he's not your type?"

"It's a known fact that he likes big breasted blonds, and it's obvious that I'm neither big breasted, I look at my chest with some disappointment, nor am I blond."

"Question 4: So you think he's shallow?"

"No, he's brave, loyal, funny, smart, and kind. He's the least shallow person I know."

"Question 5: Would you say that the goddess of love knows what she's doing?"

"Of course I would"

"Good than trust me." The goddess said before vanishing.

Trust her? Trust her for what?

I hear the voices of the horses and I rejoice with the news that Alanna, Numair and some of the others are back. Now I can kill my teacher for suggesting a kissing booth!

I debate greeting them but something tells me that I should stay there so I just sit back down and gaze back at the moon.

Goddess of loves POV:

That mage is so stubborn. I hope that I scared him enough to do what I told him to do, if he screws this up, I will hurt him.

I rarely take personal interest in mortals anymore but the girl fascinated me, as I watched her grow up. I watched what happened to her when her mother and grandfather was murdered,as her magic reared it's ugly head and pushed her under. I watched as people she'd known all her life hunted her and then I watched as she fought her way back to sanity. It was then that I vowed that I would do what I could to ensure that she had her fairy tale ending.

That's why I'm dealing with that stubborn fool. I whisper an image into his mind, telling him where she is. He'd better romance her right.

Numair's POV:

The entire ride to the palace, I spent lost in my thoughts. How do I romance her? Beyond being deeply afraid of the goddess did I want to? I love Daine more than I love anything but does she feel the same for me.

Once our horses are stable, Alanna heads off to see the king and I head off to check on Daine. I don't question it when the image comes into my mind telling me where she is. I write it off as the goddess interfering with things once more.

Once there, I forget how to breathe as I stare at her. She's so breathtakingly beautiful right there, and I think she's fallen asleep.

Drawn to her, I walk towards her and I can't help myself. I lean in to kiss her, but before I kiss her mouth the words of the goddess spring to mind and I instead kiss her forehead softly. Her grayblue eyes spring open and they brighten when they see me. She hugs me tightly, and welcomes me back.

Then she hits me, and I'm surprised Daine usually isn't that violent towards me.

"That's for the kissing booth idea!"

An idea hits me, so I grovel and earn her forgiveness.

Then I put on my most innocent face and say, "Dear lady in order to make up for my abysmal idea, why don't I take you on a picnic tomorrow?"

Daine giggles and smiles and all is right with the world.


	5. One perfect Day

Author's Notes: Thank you, for your kind reviews. They make my day. This chapter is short and I'm not to happy with it but I can't stand not updating it today.

Chapter Four: One perfect day

Daine's POV:

If I don't get kissed today, I'll die. I wonder if it will hurt, dying again and then I'm certain that I don't want to find out. Since there is no one left in the area who is single that could possibly be my true love, there is no problem spending the evening with Numair. I wonder what it would be like if he was my true love.

I lose myself until Zek arrives, and leads me into the forest.

Numair's POV:

How do you romance a sensible young woman? I would romance the women, I bedded with some poetry, a few flowers and then we'd have a tumble. I don't know how well Daine would react to poetry, and I'm not sure that's the way to woo her heart.

An idea hits me and I leave to set things up, Daine won't know what hit her.

Daine's POV:

Zek guides me to the area where I'm supposed to meet Numair and I gaze around me in amazement as Numair lets me through the barrier his spells created. There are roses and lilies everywhere, except for where the picnic blanket is.

"It's fair beautiful here." I breathe.

"Not as beautiful as you magelet." he replies.

Music begins to play softly, and he asks me if I'd care to dance. He gathers me in his arms, and we move across the floor.

Suddenly he turns to me and says, "I'm probably screwing up the romance angle, but I've got something to tell you. I love you Magelet. When you died, I felt like there was no more reason for me to live. I need you. You make me whole." Before I could respond he captured my lips in a kiss.

It was a kiss that made any of the other kisses, I've ever received pale in comparison. With that one kiss he showed me just how sincere his words were. I kissed him back showing him that I loved him as well.

Silver light poured over us and when we broke away from the kiss, I said, "I guess I'm not going to die today. Then I leaned against him and said, "I love you too."

Numair's POV:

The kiss was perfection, it was bliss, and I feel like I'm glowing, I'm so ecstatic.

We go over to the food and we eat, talking softly about little things. Then I get down on my knees before her. "Magelet, I love you. Will you join with me and be my wife?"

I felt my heart seize in my chest when she was silent for a couple of seconds and then I felt bliss like I've never felt when she said yes. I wrapped my arms around her and we sat there talking in blissful contentment.

Goddess of Love's POV:

And they live happily ever after! Another happy couple created thanks to your truly. Although they do have some troubles up ahead with that stormwing emperor mage, I'm sure they will weather the storm nicely.

Besides soon they will discover the gift I've left them.

Daine's POV:

Silver light flared over us again, and then I felt shock as suddenly I knew everything Numair was feeling and thinking.

_We've got a soul bond. _He told me shocked,_ it's very rare most couples aren't granted this. _

AN: Again sorry about the shortness of this chapter. The next chapter will be longer and will be out later on tonight.


	6. Soulbonded

Author's Notes: I am so sorry about not having this chapter out a few days ago! I ruined my chapter a day pattern. My apologies. I like this chapter a lot and I hope that you all feel the same. There are only a few chapters to go and then this story will be complete:-)

Chapter Five: Soul bonded

Daine's POV:

I watched as Numair got over his shock and slid seamlessly into teacher mode. I feel reassured by that slide it makes me feel like things are back to normal and he's just explaining some obscure thing to me.

At least now however, while I can still feel his presence in my mind, I no longer can sense his every thought and feeling, which adds to the feeling of normalcy.

"In the older days soul bonds were a part of every marriage ceremony, but then men stopped listening to the goddess of love, and legend has it that one group of people even went so far as to tell the goddess that she wasn't needed anymore. Hurt the goddess swore that she wouldn't give her gifts where it wasn't welcome and that no one would be soul bonded again until..." he breaks off adding his favorite expression, "Mithros, Mynoss and Shakith:

"Until what?" I ask, feeling through the link his sense of shocked wonderment.

"Until a child born of a god, with an unusual gift needed the power to defeat a great evil and save the world."

I just stare at him. Me destined to do something great? I'm just a little country girl from Galla, I'm nothing special.

Numair hugs me and whispers reassuringly, "I could be wrong. It is just a legend."

I doubt he's wrong but there are other concerns, we have an engagement to announce, after all.

My friends had scheduled a dinner with all of us, that had been designed to be either a farewell party, or a Daine isn't going to die after all party, depending on the outcome of the curse, so we both had to be ready.

Numair's POV:

Usually getting ready for a simple dinner is rather easy, even though I'm known for fussing with my hair a lot. But tonight my mind is on other things, and I almost forget to add lotion to my hair. How should I announce the wedding? Should I or should I let them wonder what we'll do? I'm already expecting Alanna to threaten me with bodily harm if I should hurt her, Onua too will probably threaten me.

I don't know if I'm supposed to feel irritation all I feel is relief that Daine and I both have such lovely friends.

_Daine? Should we tell them our good news today so that they can offer their felicitations?_

_Felicitations? If you mean good wishes then yes._

I send amusement and love through our link and then it's time for the supper.

Alanna's POV:

Hopefully those stubborn fools have figured out what the rest of us have known for a while.

From the moment Daine arrived in Tortall she changed him for the better. It's she who makes him smile, who seems to chase away the sadness that used to be in his eyes. And besides as much as I adore Numair he does need someone with Daine's sense or else we'd never get him out of the library.

Personally I knew that he loved her the day, that he put down a book, to spend a day riding with her a few months ago. Riding of all things, knowing how he feels about horseback riding, it had to be love.

With Daine it was harder to tell, mostly because she's so young, and also because due to wars building up I haven't gotten to spend as much time with my young friend as I 'd like. But I knew it when I heard what happened when she thought Numair was dead. If anything were to happen to George, I to would have been seeking revenge.

So I swear if Daine dies today because Numair couldn't accept the fact that he's in love with an almost sixteen year old woman, I swear I will rectify the stallion.

They're here.

Daine's POV:

We walk into the room together, and I can't help but smile as I see the people I've come to regard as family sitting here. George and Alanna are next to each other but Alanna seems lost in thought. Jon and Thayet sit across from them and Onua sits next to them as well.

Onua looks at me and says, "Well is this a funeral or a celebration?"

I smile wide and they all cheer.

_Should I share the news or should you?_

Rather than answering me, Numair says, "Daine and I are engaged."

Everyone smiles and soon we're telling what happened and enjoying a friendly meal.

Numair's POV:

I feel relief that everyone seems happy with our engagement, but I'm not surprised when George, Alanna and Onua pull me away from Daine and threaten certain parts of my anatomy if I hurt her.

It's only to be expected.

I feel uneasy suddenly like we're being watched but I push it away to celebrate my engagement.

Ozorne's POV:

Look at them, laughing and smiling while I'm trapped in this hideous body. I don't know which of them I hate more, Arram who tricked me and exceeded me in magic. Who had the audacity to live, when I was so sure that I had used Veraildaine as the perfect bait.

I hate the girl, because she brought on my downfall when I'd had such good plans. She was to be declared a noble, and then I would make her my wife and we'd produce an heir, a child to take over my empire. She'd keep the dragon, and would have access to all of the animals she could want. I offered her money, power and prestige and instead, she escaped and destroyed my palace.

Then when I thought that the Killer Unicorns had gotten my revenge for me she had to be brought back to life by interfering gods. No matter. This time I won't be thwarted, I'll torture the girl, until she begs for death and then I'll kill her.

Her death will destroy Arram Draper, and then I'll provide the killing blow. They will rue the day that they messed with me.

Alanna's POV:

I can't wait for the wedding, Daine already asked if Thayet, Onua and I would stand with her, and I feel so honored. I hope nothing ruins her day. She and Numair both deserve some happiness and I want to be able to spend time with my husband and children rather than chasing after people and fighting wars.

I can't shake this feeling that something bad is about to happen, but since premonition is not my gift there is nothing I can do about it for the moment.

Daine's POV:

Once the party is over, Numair and I walk out to the stables where I tell Cloud my good news.

_Cloud guess what?_

_You and the stork man are mates?_

_Yes and we'll be getting married._

Despite Cloud's seeming nonchalance I know that she is happy for us, she just likes to hide how she feels. My conversation with Zek is easier as he congratulates me on finding my mate.

Kitten is so excited by the news that she turns gold with joy.

Numair and I share a kiss as he leaves me by the door and I slide effortlessly into sleep. My dreams however are anything but pleasant.

I'm in the dark and I'm alone, everyone is gone, dead and I see nothing but dark blackness. A voice calls to me, "The darkness is coming, soon you must face the darkness and destroy it, it is your destiny."

I wake up shivering with fear.


	7. Kidnapped

Author Notes: Here's another chapter hot of the presses! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it .

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Daine's POV:

Every night for the past two days, I've had terrible nightmares where a voice tells me that darkness is coming and that I have to face my destiny. I wish I had some clue as to what they were talking about. I've decided that it's just a nightmare and that there is no need to bother anybody else, especially since we're going with the rider trainees to their summer camp which is Pirate's Swoop again this year.

I'm working hard as horse mistress again, a position that I enjoy more than Wildmage, even though I'm still the only wildmage in Tortall. Caring for the horses is fun, tiring, and relaxing at the same time.

Just like the first time we went through training camp, several of the trainees had to make several trips with Sarge to pack a bag that wasn't way to heavy. Every year it seems that it's the snottiest students the one that won't make it all the way through training but will leave in a few weeks, with their nose in the air.

The journey is uneventful, I cajole Numair's mount Spot, into a better mood, by promising that I'd attempt to teach Numair how to be a better rider, I also tell Spots that she's the perfect horse for him.

Horses rear, the people roar, and the two leggers all shriek in terror. I grab my bow and look up, only to be caught by a stormwing with a voice I know all to well.

"Now, Now Arram, you don't want to kill your little chickadee do you?" Ozorne says mockingly.

I can feel through our link just how angry, afraid and helpless he feels. I try and send comfort through our link, even as I'm being cut and clutched by Ozorne's razor sharp talons.

_It'll be all right, love._

Pain rips through me and unconsciousness takes me.

Numair's POV:

The day started out simply enough, I woke up, packed some books and clothes into a bag and prepared to follow the trainees to their camp.

I got on Spots, knowing without asking that Daine was talking to the gentle horse, apologizing for my lack of riding talent. I'm almost positive that she promised the horse that she would teach me how to ride.

Daine didn't sense the immortals presence a fact which is quite curious, but then we were all knocked off our horses, and Ozorne sunk his claws into Daine. He taunted me, I'd been ready to use my gift to vaporize him into pieces when he'd taunted me with Daine's life. She sent me reassurance, said she'd be fine and then I felt pain as she collapsed into unconsciousness.

I watched in horror as the stormwing and the girl vanished out of sight. We made it to the swoop, but I don't remember much else besides calling in my mind, for Daine over and over, like a prayer.

Ozorne's POV:

Mine the girl is. I will destroy them both. She'll suffer pain and agony like never before. And through their bond, Arram will feel every second of her pain, he'll feel her agony, her bitter despair, and he'll feel it as I get her to die cursing his name for not rescuing her.

She starts to stir, and I laugh bitterly, let the games begin.

Daine's POV:

I wake up to Numair's cries in my head. _I'm awake. _ I allow him in and our minds connect giving me strength and courage. Numair tries to figure out where I am, but the place is unfamiliar to use both, which means they won't be able to rescue me anytime soon.

I cut Numair off as Ozorne comes back into the room.

"Well, well Veraildaine, I almost regret what I'm about to do, you really should have accepted my generosity better, because now you're all alone and helpless."

He taunts me, and I sit up waiting for the worst to happen.

"You're fear tastes delicious and now I shall give you a taste of stormwing magic!" Suddenly I was almost 13 again and my ma and granddad, and all of the animals were bloody bodies littered across our yard. I felt the grief rip through me and the madness. I remember the wolves, chasing down the bandits belonging in the pack, I remember the joyful sensations I felt as I killed the men who took away my family. I remembered the pain of having men I knew my whole life hunting me like I was some animal they were hunting. I felt the pain, like I was there again. I screamed out crying as my magic ripped open, and called for any animal near by to help, no one was around, and I kept screaming until my voice was raw. As every negative memory I ever had was raped from me.

"NO! NO!"

I kept screaming. I could feel Numair trying to reach but I was powerless, my gift useless, a pretty copper fire unable to protect me. The badger's claw still around my neck.

I kept screaming until I dropped unconscious once more.

Numair's POV:

I sat in my workroom at the tower shaking as I was propelled through Daine's worst memories, as Ozorne raped her mind, I tried to reach her, to strengthen her but she was to far gone.

She's unconscious and scared and I am powerless here. I know she's not done suffering at Ozorne's hands, and no one can find her. Especially if she's no longer in Tortall at all.

I begin to weep, forced to watch helpless as Daine suffers. I will find her.

Daine's POV:

My throat is raw and burning as I wake up still shivering in sorrow as those memories still take their toll. I'm nothing, I'm worthless. I'm powerless. I'm forsaken.

_Why did everyone leave me alone! _ I scream silently as terror grips me. Ozorne's back.

This time the memories come fast and harsh, always alone, friends gone, family dead, the madness that overtook me attempting to come back.

I feel a violet presence in my mind suddenly and I can feel Alanna and Numair trying to send me happier memories, suddenly we're all having a lunch together and we're teasing and laughing about mundane things and my feelings are suddenly my own again. I know now what I must do.

I must be brave. I must standalone and I must fight. I stand up startling the stormwing and I walk up to him.

I shove the badger's claw, the nails as sharp as any dagger into his neck.

"Die." I say simply and neutrally. Ozorne dies but a blackness oozes out of him.

Silver light surrounds me and although I don't see who is speaking, I hear them.

The prophesied child repelled Chaos, she's trapped once more.

Then I'm in my mother's arms and she's cradling me, telling me that I did well, that she's a goddess now, and that she's sorry for all the pain I've suffered and most of all telling me that she's proud of me.

I'm exhausted, and I fall asleep, feeling the familiar prescience of the badger next to me.

_Well done Kit._

From the Badger that's high praise indeed, but I just want to go home.

Numair's POV:

When the second attack came, Alanna and tried a technique using our gift and we sent her happier memories, innocent lighthearted moments to counteract the horror that Ozorne was making her relive.

I felt her remember, felt her strengthen and then I saw her kill Ozorne. Then we lost our connection and I could only sit there worrying about her.

_Magelet come home._

I feel Alanna using her gift to send me to sleep and I allow her to push me under. Sleep is good.

Sarra's POV:

I watch my baby girl sleep, as I run my fingers through her hair. I feel angry at everyone Wieryn, the other gods and myself. I saw her relive the nightmares and this time I saw them as she lived them and I'm angry for not telling her sooner that I'd become a goddess.

As I stroke her hair, her voice rings through my ears. _Ma, you'll not leave me ever right?_

I remember reassuring my baby that I'd always be there and then I'd been forced to leave her all to soon.

Baby girl forgive me. Get married, have a dozen children and enjoy your life.

I know that tomorrow she'll be sent back, that we'll never make up for the time the bandits stole from us.

Time doesn't stop just because you want it to.

I cry. Sleep tight baby girl.

Wieryn's POV:

Sarra's crying and I know why, it's the hardest thing as a parent to watch your child suffer, forced to watch helpless as they are tortured almost beyond endurance.

I was unable to be with Sarra and my daughter so I watched them almost constantly it was my only way of knowing my daughter that I was forbidden to meet.

It didn't matter to the rule makers that Daine was prophesied to repel Chaos's pawn, it was prohibited for a god to fall in love with a mortal. The punishment was that I was denied a chance to be a father to my little girl.

Sarra and I both had to watch, once Sarra was killed, as our daughter became a heroine, brave and strong. We watched with pride, with horror at times, but always with joy as our little one became a woman.

Tomorrow she will leave, but just this once I get to look upon her face, and I can touch her soft hair.

Be well daughter of mine.

Love Goddess's POV:

I'm the one chosen to bring Daine back to the mortal realms and I decided to do it before she wakes up, explaining to her mother that I wish to spare her further pain.

So I gather the girl up, and I hand her sleeping body to the lioness, who settles Daine gently next to the sleeping mage and shuts the door softly.

Numair's POV:

When I awoke the next morning, I was shocked to feel someone sleeping next to me. When I saw it was Daine, I clung to her tightly and kissed her forehead gently. I was so relieved to see her alive.

Recovering would take sometime but I know that we'll be happy again. She stirs in her sleep and her eyes open,

"Numair." she sighs, her eyes going from frightened and wild to calm.

"I'm here magelet, get some rest love. We can talk in the morning."

She drifts back of to sleep and I whisper, "Sweet Dreams Darling."

Let the darkness sleep for a while longer.

A/N: Please review? Coming up next the last chapter!


End file.
